Through the rabbit hole
by The unknown publisher
Summary: I hate this world. I don't know how I got here and how to get the heck out. I'm between a rock and a hard place. And if there's a way out of here and I figure it out ill leave in a heartbeat. But... Just maybe... Maybe there is a reason I survived.
1. Chapter 1

(DONT READ CATAGORIES IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A BETTER STORY NOW TO YOUR REGULRALY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING) So were do I begin... Oh obviously the first day of well... Middle school and also the day I got to see my freinds again but nothing would prepare me for what was going to happen this after noon my good freind nicole ( say hi Michelle "hi")well we were walking to advisory I believe right Michelle ("yep") and it all kind of gets messed up from there. All I remember is trying to hold on to Michelle's hand as we were getting sucked through well... A wormhole. Yeah I said a wormhole. Alternate dimensions are weird but not as weird as we're we were going. As it popped into existence I was ten feet away from class but then I got ahold of a bookshelf that was also getting sucked into the void. I got Michelle's hand as we knew we had and inevitable doom. Then... Well it gets fuzzy from here but I get hit with I book at least 500 pages long. Probably history by my guess but at the speed it was travelling(10 mph)about the speed of a Minor league baseball player. I got knocked out and by my guess broke my nose and lost two then we got sucked into the void Michelle said she got knocked out as we went through the void but nothing could prepare me for what was going to happen next and hell at first I thought we were dreaming.i basicly was knocked out for I don't know how long but uh yeah I woke up in a forest didn't notice the any portal to another world so I knew I was stuck here but what was I, were was I? were was Michelle . All to be revealed in part two

part two is here baby

So yeah part two. I honestly thought I wouldn't make another . Yeah but this is the first suggestion by my freinds and if you don't like it well I'm the writer and it was the first suggestion so sorry for people who don't like it but as I said if you dont like it dont read it (SPOILERS:also this kept me preoccupied on this eighteen hour drive, studying things I don't particularly like, yes I do like doctor who, SPOILERS, but uhm this other topic, since it was the first suggested, sadly I have to write about it since I promised the first to respond would get the category,this is gonna get weird, spoilers). So yeah let's start.i didn't know were I was or what i was and were Michelle was. This out of all things to happen on a first school day. I'd been in danger before( like when my grandfather put a rag into his old golf cart and almost exploded on my cousins and I had to run 10 miles barefoot through a forest to get help or the Time I almost got run over by a fire engine my grandfather owned, a note my grandfather is not responsible at all)um I was in a well i kinda was having a hard time walking and honestly i was more like stumbling but i was in such shock that i didnt worry about it since my main goal was to find nicole.( another weird thing i did notice was my hands were not hands but i knew i must just be imagining it hecause of me gettting hit with a book. i thought i must of got to hard and probably Had minor brain damage which would be the reason why i couldnt the left I saw a rickety bridge and didn't even think of using it I also saw I a old castle and from my guess 8th century, yeah so I was dropped somewhere in Europe obviously, but then I remembered. Alternate dimensions. Good gracious I couldn't tell we're I was because I wasn't on earth anymore I was on a different planet in a different galaxy in another century in another universe. All theory of realitivity ultimately might not of world, lots of dimensions I was amazed. This was like back to the future in another universe but why me, why here. This planet has flora and fauna but no strawberries or rassberries. God this was to much to handle in one day, but then I noticed I was walking on all fours. Then I knew this was a dream( I hoped) but at the moment my party member was more important than what I was. I was coming. There was a path that look like it lead to a city that was inhabited by something(I honestly didn't know). I didn't know if they were omnivores, herbivores, or carnivores (hopefully not the last then I saw this horse/like thing next to well, some blue box (I have the worst headache at the moment) uh from what I saw it kinda looked familiar, to familiar but there was three things that were there(that included the horse thing)I crouched and tried to get the best look. Then, they spotted me I ran the fastest I could through the forest. It was like mutants from the Chernobyl accident one horse/like thing had wings kinda like a Pegasus from Greek mythology which I enjoyed whole heartedly another was well kinda like a a unicorn from ancient mythology and then there was a regular horse thing. I was thinking it was the end but then I noticed there was a bridge I could swiftly get over then knock the bridge down. As I got over the bridge which cracked several times as I made it over I broke it then remembering one could fly I said "good gracious!" And sprinted for what looked like a cliff wall (lol) I was as good as well... Dead. At least it wa know but even then they had the advantage. Hoping I could make it up, I sprinted up as fast as I could and then like a hawk the Pegasus swooped down, I knew I had to think of something to confuse it. I sprinted faster up the cliffs then noticing that there was a antique window. I really didn't try to break it but I did(lol but as i busted it i said FUS ROH DAH)I busted right through the window(and yes, i was bleeding ALOT)and out another but then I started rolling down a mountain and I hoped I was safe but then i noticed the fact that the flying horse thing was diving this Time and it was more precise then it got me. It then flew me over the mountain and the castle as i struggled bleeding all over the place to were the other things were, me being as brave as possible, but honestly I felt like a prisoner at dropped me down then the brown horse thing said "hello" then I fainted and that's all I remember from that horrible chase.


	2. I've missed you

All I remember after the chase incident was the weird horse things picking me up and then dragging me back to what seemed to be a large blue police box? What the heck was that and why was that in this universe. It was like the 8th century and they had police boxes so, something was very fishy. After that I don't remember anything. I eventually woke up in a white room floating in mid air with scars all over this weird pony body. There was a mirror in the room and when I woke up and looked into the mirror to see I was a bloody Pegasus. And that was not door opened and I saw a blue and green unicorn. I first said " holy shit, don't kill me." Then I ran to a corner in the room. Then the horse like thing responded "it's me, Michelle" I then said "there's know way,like that would make sense but she would be extremely scared if this ever happened" her response was "yes I was scared, I'm very scared, but calm and re assured, the doctor said we couldn't leave so I need to stay calm because either you like it or not we can't leave. He said we would die if we were to go back, I'm so sorry" I then responded " you are Michelle , I've been looking for you, I've missed you"


End file.
